Vor'cha-class
From the Klingon Vor ''(torpedoes) and ‘''Cha ''(cure), the name of this warship design represents a promise to resolve any problem through application of force; a decidedly Klingon philosophy. Technologically advanced, heavily armed attack cruisers, the ''Vor’cha-class ships were the backbone of the Klingon fleet through the 2360s, 70s and 80s. Although being slowly phased out in favour of successor designs like the Qang-class, they still play a leading role in the operation of the Klingon Defence Force. Government: Klingon Empire. Affiliation: Klingon Defence Force. Class active: Late 24th century. Overall Length: 481.3 metres. Overall Draft: 106.9 metres. Displacement: 2,238,000 metric tonnes. Crew Compliment: 1,900 (including troops as well as officers). Cruising Speed: Warp 6. Top Speed: Warp 9.6. Warp Engine: 2 STN8A Dilithium Conversion Graf Units. Impulse Engine: 2 Hydrogen Energy Impulse Units. Primary Computer System: Ku-Tan Level 20 Central Processor. Primary Navigation System: Advanced Hov’buS Vector and Tensor Analysis System. Deflectors: 16 Deflector Plating and Field Generation systems. Weapons: 17 Mark-12 gravitic disruptor mounts, 1 disruptor cannon, 3 etlh’a-type photon torpedo tubes. Embarked craft (typical): 12 general utility craft, 25 shuttles and fighters of various classes. The Vor’cha-class ship is designated an attack cruiser. One of the largest and most powerful Klingon ship designs, it incorporates Federation technology in its warp nacelle systems, courtesy of the Klingon-Federation alliance. Vor’cha-class ships are often commanded by high-ranking Klingon officials. When Chancellor K’mpec left Qo’noS in 2367, he travelled aboard the Vor’cha ''prototype, his successor Gowron used the ''Vor’cha-class Bortas ''as his flagship for several years, and in 2376 General Talak commanded a task force in the Kavrot Sector from the bridge of the ''Vor’cha-class Akua. Exterior and Systems The secondary hull is composed of duranium alloy. On standard missions, Vor’cha-class vessels are fitted with a massive forward-mounted disruptor cannon, a single blast from which is usually powerful enough to destroy an unshielded ship, and repeated fire from which can break through even the most powerful shields and ablative armour. In situations where speed is more essential than firepower, the energy-hungry disruptor cannon can be ejected. The ship’s bridge is contained in a fixed, elevated module behind the cannon. If necessary, the cannon can be replaced with other kinds of hard-wear suited to different mission profiles. These ships are also fitted with quite a few supplementary disruptor mounts - 17 in total. Despite their massive armaments, Vor’cha-class vessels like the Toh’Kaht ''are also used on peaceful bio-survey missions, albeit often as part of the Klingon effort to find new worlds to colonize. These ships are equipped with powerful defensive deflector shields and cloaking devices. As usual, weapons and shields cannot be utilized while the cloak is active. Interior The interior of the vessel makes few, if any, concessions to comfort. The bridge, for example, is extremely spartan, even by Klingon standards. The commanding officer, usually a captain, sits in the centre of the room on a raised platform. The main viewer is directly in front of the captain, whose officers stand at their stations in a horseshoe formation around and behind him. The command chair has the ability to swivel 360 degrees, allowing the captain to visually monitor all bridge operations. The communications station is slightly forward of his seat on the right, with the engineering stations in a similar position to the left. The ship operations console, from where an officer monitors the shields and controls the cloaking device, is also on the captain’s left but parallel to the main viewer. The weapons control systems are located on a platform immediately behind the commander’s chair, thus ensuring that the weapons officer has an unobstructed view of the main screen. In front of the chair is a fairly large space, a deliberate “open area”. This may be used for both informal conferences and personal combat, including challenges to immediate superiors. There are two doors on each side of the room, the pair on the left leading into the turbolift, the doors on the right to the Captain’s ready room. This is often sparsely furnished, containing only a single chair, but in contrast the walls are often adorned with trophies. ''Vor’cha-class ships also feature a set of large guest quarters, for use by officials choosing to travel aboard them. Lush by Klingon standards, these quarters feature several computer consoles and two large chairs at a low table, while the walls are once again hung with trophies of battle. The Vor’cha’s ''armoury is located in the upper half of the ship, while main engineering, which contains the reactor core, is found on Deck 26. The computer access room is a small, unmanned locality, and features computer consoles and related equipment placed in a semi-circle along the perimeter bulkheads, as well as several in the centre of the room. These allow unobstructed access to the defence system database, as well as the computer core diagnostic and navigation control systems. Access to the room itself requires DNA-based hand print verification. History In 2367, Chancellor K’mpec used the ''Vor’cha ''prototype as his flagship, and travelled aboard it for his dying meeting with Jean-Luc Picard. When Chancellor Gowron chose to attack Sarpedion V, he wanted the initial strike to be led by fifteen ''Vor’cha-class cruisers, “to soften their defences”. According to General Martok, fifteen cruisers would “barely scratch their defences”. Category:Klingon Empire Category:Klingon ship classes Category:Interstellar Craft